New Game
by MarkedJewel
Summary: Everything resets. Chara, Frisk, and Flowey lost the ability to reset. Three new souls. Who starts a new game? It's an old story so get ready


A/N: ...so I'm back with the same story that I had forgotten. Not much has completely changed in the first chapter. So get ready for the cringe. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Original: 06/12/16 (yikes)

Edit: 9/12/19

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

"Life is like a game; you try to make the best of the that the last life because will game over once you die," but in this universe, only two people can reset ...or at least that's what I have been told back then. Years ago, both monsters and humans had broken the bond between them setting on the Great War between them. Sadly for the monsters, the **[ERROR] **human's heart was much more powerful than the monster's soul; with just one single or more strikes, a beast will disappear into dust. Then after a series of battles, the humans won the war and banished the remaining monster to the underground.

It was hard for the monsters at**[ERROR]**first as they started to lose hope of ever going back to the surface. However, King Asgore assured the monsters that they would return for he will find a way to break the barrier that blocks the monsters to freedom. Hope was back to the monsters for they knew the king would **[ERROR]** do anything to go back to the surface once again. But deep down the king was a bit doubtful and afraid that he will lose the monsters by giving them false hope but didn't **[ERROR]** show it for the sake of the monsters

There is a well- known prophecy that a human will be sent to the underground to save them or destroy them.

The first child, as you already know, is Chara. The first human to fall from the surface which was later found by the king's son, Asriel. It was quite strange at first for the monster to witness Chara since it's been years since they saw a human, but they welcome the child **[ERROR]** anyway as the king and the queen accept the child into their family. But after two years, the human passed away from the unknown illness, and the royal's child's life had been taken away when he mysteriously manages to reach the surface.liThis would be the downhill for the king but a spark for the brutal idea.

The second child Frisk would be the final human to enter the underground. As you already know how her journey goes depending on what path you choose. Her true pacifist manages to free all the monsters, including Flowey or Asriel when he reached the surface. Now you may wonder why I'm telling you this if you already know the story. But,**[ERROR]** you have yet realized there was something unusual, or maybe you did but hadn't put much thought into it.B is what will change everything once I tell you what has happened to our beloved **[ERROR] **monsters in this story.

Someone has reset the game. It was not Frisk or Flowey, and it wasn't Chara either. Someone took the freedom away from the monster that sadly won't remember ever being free bu were replaced by made up memories created by someone unknown.

Then when two human **[ERROR]** girls –that are believed to be sisters- came down from the surface, many monsters felt they can break the barriers but learned a secret that had brought their hope down slightly.

It was unclear who had reset the game, but Sans -everyone's favorite skeleton- has an idea who could've done it, and I can confirm his answer.

Who am I? Well, my name is **[ERROR]**, I'm a former student of **[ERROR]** and Alphys. If you are watching this, I'll disappear, and you won't remember me. Master,**[ERROR] **I'm sorry I can't do this anymore **[ERROR]**. I need **[ERROR]** to **[ERROR]** set them **[ERROR]** NO! **ERRor system failed**

**Reboot Game?**

**3 Yes no**

**Rebooting….**

**Rebooting…..**

**Rebooting…..**

**Rebooting…..**

**Rebooting Failed**

**Start a new game?**

**3 YES NO**

**New game start**

**UNDERTALE**

**By toby fox**

_Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: humans and monsters._

_One day, a war broke out between the two races_

_after a long series of battles, the humans were victorious._

_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell_

_many years later…._

_Mt. Ebott 2016_

_Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return_

The human lay still on the bed of buttercups as the sun from above pour light onto the human, making a soft groan. The human lifted its head and looked around 'what is this place?' It said. The human stood up and walk forward to see the light shining down at a spot of grass ', huh?' it steps closer to the place of grass and all of a sudden a flower pop out from the ground, the human to jump a little.

"Howdy! My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower" the flower said in a cheery tone "um, hi" the human said with a small wave, "so you're from the surface?" Flowey asked the human nod "yes" the human said softly with a hint of confusion "I thought so I hadn't seen a human for a long time until now "the flower laughed a little "How so?" the human knee down to get close to the talking flower's level "Oh haven't you heard?" Flowey asked, still smiling "no but can tell me about when we get out of here?" the human asked hopefully. They respond with a laugh… a creepy laugh "what's so funny?" the human asked feeling a bit scared and nervous. "You're so unbelievable!" the flower continues to laugh, making the human, even more, confuse once the flower stops laughing medium size pellets showed around him. "In this world, it's kill or be killed" more pellets surrounded the human and slowly spin closer to the human. The human looked around to find a way to break free of the pellets circling the human, but it was useless to break free, so the human closes its eyes and screamed as the pellets grew closer and listening to the flower scary laugh.

"Help!"

"Ah!"

"My child, are you alright?" said a soft and sweet voice, the human open its eyes and stumble back as it saw a goat hybrid staring down at the human in worried. The human immediately curled up into a balled a sob quietly "p-please don't hurt me I-I just want to go home with my- just please don't h-hurt me!" The goat hybrid kneels to the human's level "Don't worry my dear I won't hurt you" she said and remove the human's hands from its eyes and wipe the tears from the human's face "what's your name?"

"Christy" the human sniffle

"Christy that's a wonderful name. My name is Toriel" Toriel smiled "hi Toriel ``''See I'm not bad. I want to help you come with me; you must have been through a lot. You poor child, come with me, I'll help you" Toriel grab Christy's hand, and they both stood up "You're not the only human down here" Christy blink in surprise "really?" Toriel nods, "just four girls in the underground, I'll show you."

"Children, I'm home" Toriel called "Miss. Toriel you're back!" a young girl came from the living room from the left side but stopped when she saw Christy who hid behind Toriel. Christy peeked a bit to get a good look at the girl. The girl wore a light brown coat, a light pink dress with an orange scarf and pink slippers. She had brown eyes with bright yellow hair and peach skin and star paint on her cheek. "Christy this is Star she is one of the four girls I told you about" Christy returned the wave "Hi Christy" Star smiled and walk closer to Christy "don't be shy because I, the Shining Star will be your new best friend!" Toriel chuckled softly enjoying the small moment. "Frisk give it back!" someone yelled "No! Get off of me, Chara!". "Oh dear, I will be right back Christy. I need to do something. Star would you like to show Christy to a room where she would be staying and bring new clothes for her" Christy looked confused and look down at the clothes she is wearing which were old and ripped…..' I guess Toriel is right I do need new clothes' she thought. "Ok, Miss. Toriel comes on Christy. I'll show you around." Star grabs her hand and led her to the right hall.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Ok let's see" Christy sat on the bed while Star was picking out clothes for Christy

'I wonder how is she doing?' Christy looked at Star, 'but we fell together; she wouldn't leave me alone. We are sisters. We stick together, but she was mad at me. Does she hate me now?' One thing Christy had noticed when she has woken up her sister wasn't there to be at her side, and she wonders if her sister left her behind to find a way out or did she get attacked by the flower. The thought of the flower hurting her sister sent fear down to her stomach. 'Is she hurt and probably in pain somewhere or did he..' Christy didn't want to finish that thought and hoped that her sister is mad at her.

"Ah-ha, There you are" Christy looked up "found the clothes you can wear." Star held up a long sleeve shirt on her arm but looked loose but not too lose it was brown with a pink color stripe on the stomach, and her shoulder was a black short that looks like it can reach up to her knee and on her hand was brown shoes. "Just take a shower first and try the clothes that I picked for you." Christy got off the bed and took the clothes from Star "the bathroom is in the far back to the left." "Thank you" Christy walk to the bathroom and leaving her to her thoughts about her missing sister again.

After a few minutes in the shower, Christy looked at her in the mirror. She saw a girl with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes with peach skin. "When is the last time I took a shower?" she shrugged and put on the clothes that Star gave her and looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed 'perfect fit.'

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"HURRY UP STAR!"

Christy nearly jumped and walk to the door and unlock the door, but she was just about to open the door; someone did that for her. She stared at the bright red eyes that looked down at her furiously and full of confusion

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here in my house?"


End file.
